The Alphas are coming
by Always Another Secret
Summary: AU: Continuing from the end of season 8 of Supernatural, and the end of season 2 of Teen wolf. The brothers get a called to the town Beacon hills. This is no ordinary hunt the boys thought it would be. My first story so I'm sorry if it's bad. Relationships: Destiel, Sabriel and Sterek Chapter 1 is Sam's point of view, Chapter 2 is Dean's, Chapter 3 is Stiles' and then repeat.
1. Dream of wings

The wheels of the Impala came to a stop outside of a motel that had seen better days, but the Winchester boys couldn't complain, they had seen worse.

"Where are we again?" Sam asked Dean as he stepped out of the car.

"Beacon hills. I got a call from someone who knew Bobby; he said his name was Chris Agent or something. I'll go check us in." Dean walked off leaving Sam to unpack the car. After growing up while moving around so much the boys had gotten good at packing and unpacking. Life as a hunter meant they had to learn how to leave town fast, after a hunt they wouldn't want to stick around and put innocent people's lives at risk by attracting demons to where they were, even with the wards carved on their ribs.

Usually they had angelic powers to help them cover their tracks, however this time after the whole show down in heaven between Castiel and Metatron, their normal source of power was asleep in the back seat of the Impala, powerless.

Sam had finished unpacking their supplies by the time Dean walked back.

"Sammy, you really should rest, those trials took a lot out of you and it's only been a week. You shouldn't even be hunting yet." Dean's face flooded with pain and guilt for not being able to help his little brother, because it was his job to protect him, and Sam knew that as far as Dean was concerned he had failed.

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you I am fine?"

"I'll believe it when I see it. Anyway I am going to try to get this little angel inside." Sam looked over to see that Cas had not moved at all since they had arrived.

"Well I am going to get some rest it's pretty late, night jerk."

"Night bitch."

Sam walking in to their motel room and collapsed on the bed closest to the door, although he would never admit it to dean, he was worn out from those trials, so much so he didn't even bother to take his shoes off.

He only vaguely noticed Dean walk in carrying Castiel in his arms and gently lowering him on to the second bed in the room. Sam heard the sound of Cas waking.

"uhm… Dean?"

"I am here Cas go back to sleep" Dean whispered.

After that Sam was out like a light.

_'Where am I?' Sam thought as he looked around the room. There were chairs and tables scattered across the room, sparks flew from broken lights hanging from the ceiling. _

_That's when he remembered he had been here before, it took him a moment but eventually he came up with a name 'The Elysian Fields Hotel'. He was surprised he could still remember the name but then again how could he forget, 4 years ago Gabriel had sacrificed himself here to save Sam… Wait, no to save Kali, yes that's right he did it for Kali._

_Sam started to make his way across the ballroom to the doors. Something on his way stopped him in his tracks, 'is that… ash? I don't remember there being a fire.' He followed the trail of ash while trying not to fall over the rubble._

_'Is that a hand? A body?! No it can't be…' Sam fell to his knees next to the shorter man, cupping his hand under the man's head, moving the body so he could check for a pulse. He could feel a slow pulse, and slowing far too fast._

_"Gabriel… Gabriel? Come on. Not again. I can save you this time. It's my fault your dead" _

_Gabriel's eyes slowly opened, Sam could see the pain in them._

_"Sam… He-hey… Ki-kiddo." Gabriel said between breaths. A small smirk graced Gabriel's face for a brief moment before for his face contorted with pain._

_"Shh, Gabriel it's okay, everything is going to be okay" Sam knew the pain Gabriel was feeling was Sam's fault for not staying and helping fight Lucifer._

_"You know… I always li-liked you… More t-than Dean at least." Gabriel tried to speak through deep breaths._

_"Gabriel stop, stop talking just rest." Sam said as he pulled Gabriel closer into him so that Gabriel's head was resting in the younger Winchester's lap. Sam slowly ran his hand through the angel's hair, offering the only comfort he could._

_"Just, just let me talk. Everything I did… killing Dean… 200 times." Sam winced at the memory, as Gabriel continued talking through the pain, "I never meant to hurt you… I just wanted, I just wanted to prove a point to you. Samsquash, you can't save everyone; not your father… not Dean… not even me." The angel gave a small dry laugh, "I thought joining 'Team Freewill' would help redeem the things I have done over the past, well the past millennia. I left heaven when I was most needed, because I-I, I couldn't watch Luci and Micky fight and then here on earth… I caused you pain because I thought, well I thought it was the easiest way, I…" Gabriel paused and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. As tears ran his face Sam noticed they had a faint blue glow 'his grace.'_

_"Sam I hope… agrh I hope you, you could…" The body in Sam's arms went limp._

_"Gabriel?! Gabriel no! This is my fault, I am sorry… Gabe?"_

Sam woke up to the muffled sounds of Dean and Castiel moving around the motel room, he just buried his head in is pillows hoping that his brother didn't see his tears. Closing his hoping the darkness could consume him. Thankfully a dreamless sleep soon took over Sam's body.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Argents

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long I have been busy. I also wasn't sure what to write in this chapter, I hope it turned out okay I am not sure about it. Let me know what you think and I will try to have the next chapter (Stiles' point of view) out sooner. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Seeing the light behind his eyes as he woke from where he was laying on the old worn sofa. Dean started move to see what time is was, his phone read 6 am and they needed to meet this Chris guy at 8 am, so they had plenty of time. Once Dean was standing and changed out of yesterday's clothes ready for the long day ahead of him, he looked over at the two occupied beds in the room, the first held his younger brother with his giant limbs hanging off the bed and the other had his fallen angel… 'Wait what I did not just say _my fallen angel_ I meant _their_ fallen angel, yeah that's right'. The latter of which had fallen asleep in his suit and trench coat, Dean could hear Cas' voice in his head correcting him saying it was an _overcoat_. Smiling to himself at that thought dean walked over to Sam's bed first and slowly undid his shoes and pulled them off, placing them on the floor. Next he moved to the second bed and sat down feeling the bed dip at the extra weight.

"Cas, Wake up." Castiel responded by mumbling something, that Dean had a suspicion was in enochian, and rolling over accidentally draping his arm over dean's right leg pinning it in place. It wasn't as if Dean couldn't move, he could have easily moved Cas' hand, instead he chose to ignore it.

"Cas, come on, wake up dude," he said this in a whisper so that hopefully he wouldn't wake Sam, he knew full well how the trials had affected him the last times and this last trial was meant to have killed him, Dean felt a surge of anger at that thought, god had created a way to lock away all those god damn demon sons of bitches and to do so it meant same death, father of all things holy my ass.

"Dean? Wha-what time is it?" Castiel grumbled in his deep voice as he regained consciousness.

"It's a little past six, we should head out for food before we meet the other hunter." Dean moved off the bed towards his duffel bag on the floor, he grabbed an old pair of his jeans and a worn black t—shirt and past them to Cas.

"What is this for?" Castiel asked with his signature head tilt.

"Well you can't stay in that suit for ever now your human, so have a shower and change." Castiel nodded slightly and moved in to the bathroom as Dean sat down put the TV on quietly, so Sam could sleep, and also so Sam would see him watching Doctor Sexy MD.

* * *

6:45 Castiel emerged from the bathroom with wet hair, Dean's old shirt looked a couple sized too big for him but it would do, and his tan trench coat over the top.

Dean turned the TV off, grabbed his duffle bag and jacket, "Let's get going then Cas." The reply he got was another head tilt as Cas looked over at the still sleeping Sam. "He needs his rest; he can order room service when he wakes up. We can handle this Chris, the trials wore him out and I don't want to be the one that makes it worse."

With a nod of his head Cas walked out of the motel and got into the Impala with Dean.

* * *

After they eat their break-fast the hunter and the once angel arrived outside of the Argent household then walked up to the door, and all Dean could think was 'how in the hell did a hunter get a place like this, it's like a mansion for god's sake.'

"Well here goes nothing," Dean knocked on the door with his fist, noting how quite Castiel had been for the 30 minute drive to the house.

"Cas? Are you doing okay?" He was just concerned… Nothing else...

"I am fine Dean" Cas responded without lifting his eyes from the ground.

Before Dean could further question Castiel the door opened the revial a man about 10 years older than Dean, give or take, wearing similar clothes to Dean, shirt, jeans, jacket and boots.

"Yes?"

"Erm hi, Chris right? Chris A..gent?"

"It's Argent. It's f-"

"It is the French word for silver, correct?" Castiel interrupted, in that moment Dean thought he sounded like the old Cas, but then again nothing would fully be the same until Dean found a way to get Cas' grace back.

"Yes, yes that's correct." Chris looked Castiel up and down, seeming impressed someone knew what the word meant, he turned to address Dean again, "you must be Dean Winchester?" He held his hand out towards Dean, they exchanged a firm but brief handshake then he turned towards Castiel. "That must make you Sam?"

"No… We left Sam at the motel... To erm do some research... This is Castiel he's an..." Dean silenced himself before he could say Angel.

"What Dean was trying to say is I was an Angel of the lord, but I was betrayed by another who took my grace and cast me brethren out of heaven and down to earth." To anyone else it would have sounded like Castiel was just stating facts with no emotion attached, but Dean has known him for five years know 'has it really been that long?' And he knew Cas used his monotone voice to hide his true feelings.

"Well I am sorry for your ... Loss. But I believe you will be very helpful in this particular hunt, It's nothing like what you have seen before."

Dean had to let out a laugh at this, he and Sam had be hunted since they were little, they fort off two archangels at the same time and one of them was the devil.

"I am glad you find this so funny but it is no laughing matter, please come in take a set in the living room and I will be right with you."

They did as they were told and walked into to the grand house, well grand for Dean anyway but it still could never compete with the bat cave. They were sat in silence until a young girl with dark brown hair ran into the room; she couldn't have been more then 18, more like 17.

The girl stopped in her tracks and stared at Castiel and Dean. "Who are you? Wait let me guess you're working with my dad, right?"

"If your dad is Chris then yeah, we are." Dean replied in his normal charming manor, but he could help but feel as if it was forced and not as natural as it usually was.

Chris entered the room carrying a few old books in his arms; the type bobby would have done anything to get his hands on. "Alison what are you still doing here? You should be at school, you can't miss your first day, we talked about this, and it can't be like last year."

"I know, I know. All I wanted to know was why there was a 67 Chevy impala outside." Dean couldn't help but be impressed that she knew the make of the car. "Dad we agreed no more secrets or lying, so I want to know why these two are here."

Dean decided he should step in here. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Castiel, your father knew a friend of ours and called us for help, I don't know the details yet but I am sure your father has good reasons for calling us." He wasn't sure if she knew of the world of hunting so he censored himself just in case.

"The alphas." Well that cleared that up, Dean thought. "They are really coming aren't they?"

"Alison, can we talk about this later? You need to get to school."

"Fine, but no secrets." The girl, Alison, proceed to leave the house and with the sound of a car engine fading away, Chris let out a breath.

"Well now you have met my daughter." He released an awkward laugh.

"Let's start then."


	3. Chapter 3: You're working together!

**AN: I am trying to fit in time to write more but it is quite hard, but here is the next chapter. I am not really sure about Derek in this chapter. The next chapters will be more interesting (I hope), so I am sorry if these first chapters are tedious, I always find beginnings hard. Please tell what you think and if I could improve anything. Thank you.**

* * *

"STILES!" The voice rumbled up the stairs waking Stiles up, but Stiles being his elegant self, jumped at the noise and fall out of bed on to the floor.

"..Yeah, dad I'm… awake… I'm awake!" He was awake, thanks to the fall out of bed and onto the floor.

A few minutes passed and Stiles was trying to find the energy to remove himself from the floor. Soon his dad appeared at his door, chuckling when he saw the mess on the floor that consisted of Stiles and his blankets.

"Comfortable?" He asked with smirk.

Stiles lift his head, "I am actually, thanks for asking."

"Sure. Anyway I wanted to let you know that I am heading down to the station. Make sure you don't go back to sleep you don't want to miss your first day of school."

"Umhum" Stiles hummed burying his face back in to the blankets. Wait, did he say first day back at school? No he had another week... Right?

Stiles jumped up and ran down the hall after his father. However he was too late, the sound of his father's cruiser pulling out of the drive told him so.

Slowly he walked back up stairs and turned on his computer. Once it was on he checked the time '7am' and the date, wait what, its already August 26th?

Oh crap!

Grabbing a clean grey t-shirt, blue checked shirt, jeans, underwear and his favourite red hoodie, he quickly got changed and called Scott.

"What's up dude?"

"Scott hey, you still need that lift to school?" Stiles said through a mouth full of toast, knowing the werewolf would be able to understand him.

"Nah man Derek is giving me a lift with Isaac."

"Derek? Since when did you two get so friendly?" Last time Stiles had seen Derek and Scott together, well let's say he was surprised they haven't just wolfed out at each other with how thick the tension was.

Scott huffed down the phone, "We aren't. It's just we have an agreement to work together on something-"

"What?"

"Stiles I'll tell you at school, but I have to go Derek just pulled up." The line went dead.

Seriously?! Just because Stiles wasn't a wolf didn't mean he should be kept out of the loop, he could help. On many occasions he has given them useful information, not to mention that time he saved the so called 'Alpha' from drowning, for TWO hours!

* * *

'Just how I wanted to start my day off, a conversation with Derek hale, the brick wall, Mr sourwolf,' Stiles thought as he exited his jeep seeing the 3 wolves stood around Derek's car.

"Hi Stiles" Isaac greeted him first, he hadn't had much time alone with Isaac to get to know him, but Scott trusted him so he could too.

"Hey Isaac." Stiles said with a smile. "Derek" he added with a nod.

"Stiles." He then turned to address his best friend.

"So do you, or anyone, want to explain what's well you know," gesturing towards Derek and Isaac, "Going on with this alliance?"

"We need to work together on something?" 'Yeah because that explains everything right Scott?'

"Could someone please just tell me what-"

"Alphas'"

"Yes Derek I understand 'you're the Alpha now' blah blah." Seriously no-one was going to give him a real answer.

Derek shook his head in amusement, "No Stiles not me, there is a pack of Alphas."

"A pack?! No, how is that possible? You can't have a pack of Alphas. Wouldn't you need a leader of the pack? But in normal packs the leader is the Alpha so it there and Alpha ALPHA or are they all equal but then there would be no leader and then there would be chaos. Like this one time at the sheriff station-"

"STILES!" Scott called snapping him out of his speech and the inevitably long story that was about to be told. "Did you take your Adderall this morning?"

Had he? The mornings were always a blurred rush of colour, without his dad there to remind him to take his medicine if he forgot (which didn't always happen but on occasion he would).

"I guess I must have forgot." Stiles concluded.

"Here." Scott produced a packet of Adderall and a caffeinated drink, Scott always had these on him just in case, and handed them so Stiles.

"You really think caffeine will help?" Isaac sarcastically commented.

Talking and swallowing pills never really worked, but Stiles would have liked to yell at Isaac for that comment. Not many people understood his ADHD, caffeine calms him down and helps him focus, the opposite to others, he just hated it when people assumed things about him.

Derek turned towards Isaac moving slightly in front of teenager in question, "Isaac," he said slowly in a voice that screamed power, "the opposite happens, it will help Stiles focus. We, as wolves, have anchors to calm us, Stiles has caffeine and Adderall. Now get to class."

Isaac stood still for a second, shocked, they all did. Before he turned and swiftly walked towards the entrance of the school muttering a quiet "Yes Alpha" as he went.

'Did Derek just stand up for me? Well he has protected me from fights but that's just because I am not as strong as them.' But how did he even know that stuff Stiles hadn't known about it until he drank coffee for the first time and researched why he was calmer than he should have been.

"How did you know all that?"

"You two should get to class too. You don't want to be late." With that Derek got into his car and sped away. Turning he saw Scott who looked just as confused as Stiles felt.

"Scott? Serious question, how come no one answers my questions?" Shaking off his confusion Scott laughed shaking his head, walking the same way Isaac had prior.

"Come on man let's get to class."

"See right there, not giving me a straight answer. Just like Danny- wait he still hasn't told me if I am attractive to gay guys." Stiles rambled as they walked up the steps.

* * *

**AN (again): I am English so I tried to get the date for when they start school correct and everything else but I have no idea if it is right or not, so if it wrong I am sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hale?

**AN: Sorry this took so long (yet again). I will try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything. Please leave a review, I read them all :)**

* * *

_Beep beep beep._

_Beep beep beep. _

Sam reached for his phone on the night stand and unlocked it to see a text from Dean.

_Me and cas are with Chris Argent. Do some research on the town and he gave me this kids number, Stiles Stillinski, said he was the sheriff's kid and was in on all this werewolf stuff, you should check him out. _

'Of course he left me to do the research, typical.' Sam set out his laptop and the folklore books that he had collected over the years. 'Okay so werewolves are not the hardest thing we have had to kill'.

* * *

After an hour of research all Sam had found were things they had learnt at a young age, silver kills them, kill the alpha in the pack first 'well in this case it's a pack of Alphas so that's not going to help', and the other typical werewolf things but none of them ever mentioned a pack of alpha wolves. 'Strange' Sam thought. 'Stiles Stillinski uh?' I guess it couldn't hurt to contact him.

_Hi my name is Sam Winchester. Chris Argent gave me your number, he said you could be of use; me and my brother are working with him. Contact me when you can. _

Short and simple, plus if this kid turns out to be a fake then Sam hasn't said anything about the supernatural world so freak him out. What Sam really wanted to know was how did the sheriff's kid get mixed up with all this? Well there is no one here to answer his question so back to research it is.

* * *

Another 2 more hours of research on wolves and still nothing they didn't already know. Although when he started to looking into the history of the town he found that dating back centuries there were records of strong supernatural omens, more than he had ever seen one town have even throughout history, it was as If Beacon Hills were actually a beacon. 'Well at least it lives up to its name sake.'

Usually Sam was fine with doing the research but they already know everything about werewolves, he knew they still had to be careful, seeing as Cas was now freshly human and almost all the angels who once were in heaven, want Cas dead. Sam knew the trials had taken a lot out of him, but god damn it; Dean did not have to use gloves around him. He was fine!

The motel room was quite, and having no research to do left Sam with his thoughts, and some other them he was not ready to listen to. But he had to sooner or later.

'What did that dream mean? Was it just guilt? But It's been 4 years. What was he going to say before he...?' Yeah, no he was not ready to answer them yet.

Luckily for Sam his phone went off.

_Hey, yeah I know Mr Argent. I am guessing that makes you a hunter, right? If not this text is going to make me sound all kinds of crazy. You want to know about the alpha pack? You can meet me and some others at my house, it's the sheriff's house it's not hard to find, and we can exchange information. _

'What Others? Well I guess it is better than nothing.' Dean and Cas will be back before 6 so they will most likely join him, and if this kid and his friends turned out to be trouble, well they could handle a group of teenagers.

With that Sam decided to head to the diner a couple blocks past the motel for lunch. Before he left he changed into his FBI suit and grabbed a fake FBI badge, he thought he should probably ask some of the local residents about the resent "mountain lion" attacks.

* * *

When he got to the diner he sat down in a corner booth and set out all the newspaper reporting of animal attacks for the past couple months. As he looked at them all he noticed that there was a considerable spike in animal attacks over the past few weeks. School was out then right?

Was it because there was more pray? Or could it be the so called alpha pack he had yet to see?

"Anything I can get for you honey?" Sam looked up to see a waitress had joined him at his table; she was probably in her late 40's Sam noted.

"Could I get a chicken salad, and a coffee, black, please?" She took down his order and smiled at him

"Sure thing darling" As she walked away Sam couldn't help but be reminded of Ellen, he didn't dwell on it for long though, he was on a case and it was too painful for him to remember Ellen, Jo and Ash... Soon the waitress returned with his coffee and sat it down beside the papers that covered most of the table.

"Tragic isn't it? All the animal attacks." She said picking up one of the articles closest to her.

After taking a sip of his coffee, which was likely the best coffee he had ever had, he asked. "So do you know anything about them?"

"Not much. Just that there have always been animal attacks in beacon hills, but when that poor girl, what was her name?... Hale. Yeah Laura Hale, after she was killed by a mountain lion, the attacks seemed to be more frequent."

'Hale?' "So this girl, what happened to her?" The waitress shuffled slightly on her feet looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know much about her death. The police tried to keep it a secret, but you know how people talk. What I have heard is that... Erm... Well they found half of her and then soon after they found her top half at the hale house."

Half? A mountain lion would not rip its pray in half and just leave it. Mountain lions are not even in this state, so that means werewolf. But Sam had never heard of a werewolf tearing this victim in half.

"Where is the hale house?"


End file.
